


Psychological Terrors

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diaper, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: Max has a nightmare and decides to sleep with Gwen. The next day, Max sees baby stuff from Gwen’s ’rescheduled’ baby shower. Long story short, Max is desperate and Gwen finally found a use for her Psychology Degree.





	Psychological Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

Max had nightmares every night.

He almost died in every single one of them. No one asked why he was always so dang tired in the morning. After his nightmares, he usually took a walk outside to calm his nerves, usually leaving a trail of tears behind him. 

One day, however, this one nightmare got... intense. Max almost screamed as he jolted awake. He couldn’t take it anymore. He got up with his teddy bear over to the Counselor’s Cabin. He quietly knocked on the door. No answer.

He knocked louder. Gwen was the one on the other side of the door.

”Can I stay with you?” Max asked bluntly.

”Sure...” Gwen said, seeing his puffy, red eyes.

Gwen sat on the couch watching her show, while Max was on the other side. When Max started to get tired, he snuggled closer and closer to Gwen.

He eventually drifted off and fell into a deep sleep. Gwen noticed a warmth on her stomach and looked down to see a sleeping Max. She smiled as she turned off the TV and started to drift off herself.

...

Max felt confused as he slowly opened his eyes to wake up. He had never slept normally like this since he first got to Camp.

Max looked around. His eyes landed on Gwen, who was making breakfast for both of them. 

”Hey,” Max greeted.

”Morning,” Gwen replied.

Max got up and grabbed a nearby stool and looked and the pan.

”Whatcha’ makin’?” Max asked.

”I was thinking it’d all be for me, but I’m in a good mood, so it’s for both of us,” Gwen teased, smiling, ruffling his hair.

Max had no protest. Max hesitated what he would say next.

”Th-Thanks...” He mumbled.

Gwen used her free arm to side-hug Max and noogie his hair.

”You’re welcome, you little shit.”

...

When they were done both done eating, Max was about to walk out the door when something caught his eye. It was a group of various things for a baby.

”What’s all this baby stuff for?” Max asked.

”This? Oh, it was stuff I got for a baby shower, but it got rescheduled to about a month from now.”

Max... had an unusual liking for... baby things...

All the things in front of him would be perfect for him! He brushed his hand over a pack of diapers.

”Gwen?” 

Gwen hummed in reply.

”Can I...” He paused for a long time.

”Can I use all these things?” Max could already feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

”What do you mean?”

Max avoided eye contact.

”I like ageplay, so ya’ know... I thought I’d take up the opportunityo to...” Max sighed.

”Nevermind... just forget what I said,” Max said as he was about to walk out the door.

”Wait!” 

Max turned.

”I have no problem with you using any of these things, Max, nor will I judge you,” Gwen consoled.

Max walked back in.

”Do you mind if... if you could take care of me? Like a caretaker or a babysitter?” Max shyly asked.

Gwen smiled.

”Sure. You can go into the bathroom to change, lil’ buddy,” Gwen said, ruffling his hair yet again.

”Al-Alright.”

Max went into the bathroom with his teddy bear as Gwen patiently waited outside the door. Gwen was looking out the window when she heard the door quietly open. Max poked his head out.

”No need to be embarrassed, Max! I won’t judge you!”

Max slowly opened the door to reveal his padded self holding his teddy bear.

”Aww... You’re so cute!” 

Max nervously smiled.

”Th-Thanks, I guess...” 

”Anyways, why do these diapers fit me so well? Aren’t these made for actual babies?” Max continued.

”Well maybe-” Gwen chucked.

”Well maybe because you’re the size of one!”

Gwen laughed, as Max chuckled nervously.

”Ha... Guess you’re right...”

”Anyways...” Max continued.

He held up his arms for Gwen to pick him up. Gwen happily accepted his request as he cradled him and picked up a baby bottle. He held it away from Max, while Max reached for it.

”Does my wittle baby want his baba?” Gwen teased.

”Yeah! Yeah!” Max said in his baby voice.

Gwen slowly lowered the bottle in his mouth and looked out the window. She looked down and was surprised to see that Max had devoured the bottle! Gwen fed him a few bottles before setting him down on a chair with a pacifier, while Gwen sat on the couch watching her shows.

...

After a while, all of the milk had settled in Max’s bladder, begging for release. He was too embarrassed to go in front of Gwen, so he squirmed and covered his crotch in an attempt to hold. Gwen saw this and had a little bit of an idea.

”Hey, Max. Do you need to...” 

”N-No.” He stopped squirming as much, and discreetly squirmed side to side, but not enough to notice from far away.

Max covered his crotch, but it looked as if he were resting his hands on it.

”Alright...” Gwen got up.

She went into the bathroom and turned the faucet on; not too much, not too little, leaving the bathroom door open. She also poured some water into a tiny pitcher and got an empty cup. She sat down on the seat right across from Max.

”W-Why did you leave the faucet on?” Max said, voice and bladder trembling.

”Oh, I don’t know. Guess I think that the rush of running water is so relaxing to me.” Gwen shrugged.

Max fearfully watched as Gwen slowly poured water out of the pitcher and into the cup, slowly drinking it.

”Max. Let me tell you a story.” Gwen started.

She poured another cup of water but didn’t drink it.

”So there was this one guy I knew, who was conveniently named... Max.” 

Max flinched.

”He was just like you, actually,” Gwen said, waving the cup of water around.

”Anyways, just like you, he liked to wear diapers, but under his pants. He liked the softness of it and the sound of it, but he didn’t actually use it. However, one day, he had drunken too much water, and was desperate for the bathroom. It had been an hour of no luck, and his bladder couldn’t wait any longer, but he was determined.”

Gwen held up the cup of water and flicked the outside of the cup.

”Each stepped rippled his bladder, lowering his confidence,” Gwen slowly said while flicking the cup each word she said.

Max’s bladder felt extremely threatened by this whole ordeal. Gwen stopped flicking the cup, and put it down on the table.

”But, as if God had blessed him, he found a working restroom. He was a few steps away when he saw that it was occupied. He went up to someone and asked, ’Where is the nearest bathroom besides this one?’ The woman replied, ’Go up those four flights of stairs and it should be down the hall to the right.’ Max thanked her as he groaned,” Gwen picked up the cup yet again.

Max felt a few drops of urine escape as he saw the water flow.

”His bladder was aching, and was causing him to bend over slightly,” Gwen said as she flicked the cup a few times.

She stopped and slightly tilted the cup over the pitcher.

”Eventually, he was done with two flights of stairs, but his bladder could not delay any longer.”

She flicked the tilted cup and a few drops of water fell into the pitcher, seeming to sync up with Max’s new drops of urine.

”Each time he got up half of one flight,” she flicked it again as drops fell from both the cup and Max, ”his bladder released more and more pressure,” Gwen said as she flicked the cup when she was saying ’’more and more.’

”Under his pants, his diaper was slightly dampened as he reached the top of the fourth flight of stairs. He opened the door to see the hallway. He walked a few steps before he was hit a blast of AC. This started a short five-second spurt of pee, which Max stopped with his hands.”

Max was wide-eyed and surprised as his bladder did the same thing.

”He could see the doorframe peeking out. However, a blast of cold AC sent his bladder into a nonstop flow.”

Gwen started to slowly pour the cup of water into the pitcher. Max refused to let out any more urine, which was successful.

”He ran as fast as he could, trying to stop the flow with his hands, which was fortunately successful. He eventually made it to the door. He was mortified as he read the sign on the front,” She paused.

”Out. Of. Order.”

Max felt empathy for him, which got his mind off of his bladder, which started a few seconds of a spurt.

”He put his back against the door and slid down to the door in defeat. He spread his legs out and relaxed, letting the waterworks flow.” 

Gwen started to, nonstop, pour the water into the pitcher. Max’s bladder had tried to do the same thing for a few seconds before stopping. There was a clear to see and a huge damp spot on the front of Max’s diaper.

”He listened to this sound in disappointment.” 

She snapped her fingers, and just like magic, Max was letting out an unstoppable stream of warm urine. He couldn’t stop, no matter how hard he tried. The warmth spread throughout the diaper, including the back. Max, in truth, would rather have the urine in his diaper rather than in his body, but embarrassment stopped him from the start.

He sighed in relief as he covered his face in embarrassment.

”I’m so sorry...” Max said in a quiet voice.

”No worries Max,” Max removed his hands from his face.

She got up, cradled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

”And in the end, Max went back home to his friend, who was named Gwen. She saw the amount of pain in his face and asked what was wrong. He explained as Gwen comforted him. Gwen offered a change, which Max happily accepted.”

Max nodded.


End file.
